List of Featured Toy Boxes (1.0)
This is a list of all featured toy boxes in Disney Infinity. Week 1 (8/18/13) Theme: Disney-created *Happiest Place *Tron vs. Sugar Rush *Wonderland Maze *Medieval Arena *Floating Castle Week 2 (8/29/13) Theme: Disney-created *Cave of Wonders Race *ESPN Speedway *Super Sidescroller *Wrestling Arena *Hot Lava Week 3 (9/5/13) Theme: Disney-created *Blue Breakout *Trench Run *Jungle Cruise *Sky Gauntlet *Toy Columbia Week 4 (9/12/13) Theme: Disney-created *SpookyCastleRace *Lava Puzzler *3 Little Houses *8 in 1 Arena *Classic Cruise Week 5 (9/19/13) Theme: Disney-created (last batch) *Monster Rally *Tron Highway *Sugar Mania *It's a Trap! *CosmicPlatformer Week 6 (9/26/13) Theme: Racetrack *Aladdin's Race *E.A. Sea Race *Western Race *MonsterTruckFun *Super Fun Track Week 7 (10/3/13) Theme: Extreme Sports https://infinity.disney.com/news/163 *Ten Tough Trials *Stunt Jump Arena *Soccer Gladiator *Pinball Soccer *Paintball World Week 8 (10/10/13) Theme: Royal Empire *Wonderland *Disney Kingdom *Giant Castle *Castle Course *GOOD vs EVIL Week 9 (10/17/13) Theme: Maze *Adventure Maze *MazeChaze *Dungeon Maze *Jack's Maze *Frozen Cave Maze Week 10 (10/24/13) Theme: Halloween *Jack in the Box *Trick or Treat *Halloween Manor *I Love Halloween *The Haunted Tomb *Wedding Toy Box *HalloweenTown (featured 10/29/13) Week 11 (10/31/13) Theme: Disney Movies *100 Acre Wood *Tangled Hunt *Fantasia *Swiss Family *The Pride Lands Week 12 (11/7/13) Theme: Toy Story *The BIG Room *Capture Zurg! *Woody's Roundup *Saving Mr. Rex *The City Dump Week 13 (11/14/13) Theme: Contraption *Buttons! *Disney Pinball *Enemy Destroyer *3-in-1 Widget *Clockwork *Reinerland Week 14 (11/21/13) Theme: Thanksgiving Parade *Save The Parade! *Zurgiving Day *Racing Parade *Happy Thanksgiving *Mickey's Parade Week 15 (11/28/13) Theme: Thank You (Disney-created) *Sky Gauntlet II *The Sky Trials *Toy Story Racer *Big Thunder *Toy Story Claw *Floating Castle (version 2.0) Note: These Toy Boxes were posted on 11/27/13, because Thanksgiving fell on the normal Featured Toy Box Day. Week 16 (12/05/13) Theme: DuckTales *Saving Scrooge *Scrooge'd *McDuck in Danger *Safe Cracking *Mega Gizmoduck Week 17 (12/12/13) Theme: Wreck-It Ralph (Special Two Week Challenge) *Litwak's Arcade *Game On! *Helping Felix Jr *Dig-it-Ralph! *Wreck-It Hunt Week 18 (12/19/13) Theme: The North Pole *North Hole Mini Golf *Saving Christmas *Winter Express *Santa's Workshop *Christmas Town Theme: Disney-Created (12/14/13) *North Pole Racer *Castle Fireworks *Frozen Challenge Week 19 (12/26/13) Theme: 2014 Fireworks *BlastFromThePast! *Paris Fireworks *COUNTDOWN *Sydney Fireworks *Fireworks Blast Week 20 (1/2/14) Theme: Frozen *Frozen Hunt *Frozen Adventure *Anna's Quest *Let It Go! *Olaf's Race Week 21 (1/9/14) Theme: Heroes vs. Villains *Ralph vs. Turbo *Mirror Mirror *Olympus Coliseum *King of the Hill *Save the City Week 22 (1/16/14) Theme: Pirate Adventure *Blackbeard's Map *TreasureHuntRace *Blast and Seek *Man the Cannons *EpicPirateCombat Week 23 (1/23/14) Theme: Tangled *A Tangled Race *Maximus Speed *Tangled Hair *Hidden Worlds *Rapunzel's Rumble Week 24 (1/30/14) Theme: Disney Parks *Indiana Jones *Tower of Terror *Fantasyland *Space Mountain *Ride the Typhoon *Fantasmic! Week 25 (2/6/14) Theme: Winter Sports *Disney Games *Sochi Slaloms *Disney on Ice *Extreme Racing *Winter Resort Week 26 (2/13/14) Theme: Valentine's Day *Mad Valentines *Save Heartland *Carnival of Love *Save The Love *MU Matchmaker Five Disney Created Toy Boxes *Heart Racer *Tangled Adventure *Unnamed Sochi Winter Olympics toy box *Unnamed Finding Nemo submarine toy box *Hero's Arena Week 27 (2/20/14) Theme: Ultimate Battle Arena *Paintball Mania *Light Cycle Grid *High Noon Duel *Frozen Mission *Ralph's Rumble Week 28 (2/27/14) Theme: Aladdin *Al's Quest *Jafar's Wish *Agrabah Market *Jafar's Revenge *Carpet Cleaning Week 29 (3/6/14) Theme: Underwater *Ursula's Revenge *Ursula's Race *Pearl's Adventure *Turtle Talk *Under the Sea Week 30 (3/13/14) Theme: Arcade Game *Flynn's Arcade *Hero's Duty 2 *Hero's Duty *Cube Challenge *Birdie Blitz Week 31 (3/20/14) Theme: Muppets *The Muppet Show *Muppet Babies *Chef's Cuisines *Rainbow Connection *Most Wanted Week 32 (3/27/14) Theme: Monstrous Pranks *Touch the Light *Sulley's Maze *Prank 626 *Quest for Archie *Gravity Falls Week 33 (4/3/14) Theme: Tron *Escape the Grid *Tron City Race *Grid Escape *Disc Duel Arena *Derezzed Race Week 34 (4/10/14) Theme: Princess *Quest for Aurora *Happy Places *Tung Shao Pass *Flying Derby Day *Mulan's Race Week 35 (4/17/14) Theme: Egg Hunt *Oswald's Eggfest *Dragon Quest *Saving Agent R *EasterInDanville *Hidden Mickey! Week 36 (4/24/14) Theme: Alice in Wonderland *Maze of Hearts *AlicesWonderland *Alice's Quest *Mad Identity *Alice's Journey Week 37 (5/1/14) Theme: Disney Parks *Soarin' *Star Tours *Frontierland DLP *Toy Story Mania *Pirates Week 38 (5/8/14) Theme: Air Race *Flight Training *Higher for Hire *DustyToTheRescue *Asteroid Race!! *Off the Wall-E Week 39 (5/15/14) Theme: Phineas & Ferb *Summer-Winter *Badbeard's Ballad *TheUnbuildinator *My Name is Doof *Save Meap! Week 40 (5/22/14) Theme: Frozen *In Summer *Blizzard Run *A Lot Olafs! *So This is Heat *Oaken Sauna Week 41 (5/29/14) Theme: Neverland *Never Neverland *Neverland Arena *Flying Codfish *Walk the Plank! *Bangarang Battle Week 42 (6/5/14) Theme: Toontown *Donald's Surprise *I Spy TOONTOWN *The Band Concert *HappyBdayDonald *Steamboat Willie Week 43 (6/12/14) Theme: Maleficent *Malef Quest *Mal's Fortress *Maleficent Maze *Mal's Revenge *Rescue Diablo Week 44 (6/19/14) Theme: Wild West *Woody's Dream *Canyon City *Western-Round Up *The Bridge *Cavendish Heist Week 45 (6/26/14) Theme: Disney Infinity Cup *The Golden Boot *Disney Stadium *Fantasia Curling *World Cup Disney *USA Soccer Week 46 (7/3/14) Theme: Wall-E *Plant! *Out There *Axiom Rescue *CleanJunkMountain *Define Racing Week 47 (7/10/14) Theme: Disney Movie Mashup *Mike in Trouble *Once Upon an Evil *Kingdom Hearts *Up is Down *TRON Story Week 48 (7/17/14) Theme: Obstacle Course *Ralph’s Brickyard *Indy’s Temple Run *Emile’s Bad Day *TenToughTrials 2 *Kronk'sNewGroove Week 49 (7/24/14) Theme: Snow White *Dark Apprentice *Mine Mania! *Snow White Story *7DwarfsMineTrain *Wishing Week 50 (7/31/14) Theme: Toy Story Sequel *Toy-Napped! *Show And Tell *Yard Sale Rescue *Toy Story 4 *No1 Left Behind Week 51 (8/7/14) Theme: Olaf in Summer *Olaf's Resort *OLAF *Olaf's Show *Olaf Baseball *Midsummer Ball Week 52 (8/14/14) Theme: Up *Beyond the Falls *Up *SQUIRREL!! *Ellie's Dream *Scout For Badges Week 53 (8/21/14) Theme: Galactic *Astro Blasters *Space mission *Ghost Galaxy *Prison Ship Beta *626 Escape! Week 54 (8/28/14) Theme: Agent P *Enlarge-Inator *STOPWATCH-INATOR *Doof's Security *Morning Agent P *Candy-inator! Week 55 (9/4/14) Theme: Sugar Rush *The Kart Factory *Frosting Valley *Hero's Rush *S.U.G.A.R. *Sugar Rush 2.0 Week 56 (9/11/14) Theme: Super Hero Training *Super Goof *INCREDI-CAMP *The Incredisland *Disney Boot Camp *Turo Arena Week 57 (9/18/14) Theme: Anything Goes Part 1 *Star Light, Star Bright *The Lost Kingdom *Treasure Hunt! *Hercules Quest *Treasure For Me? Week 58 (9/25/14) Theme: Anything Goes Part 2 *Out There *AROUND THE WORLD *Attack on JV! *Splash Mountain *Haunted Mansion 2013 Featured Toy Boxes of the Year *The BIG Room *Tangled Hunt *Adventure Maze *Paintball World *Swiss Family Trivia *Wonderland Maze is the only Toy Box from the featured Toy Boxes of the first five weeks to be made by a YouTube user. It was made by iHasCupquake. *All five submissions for the Maze Challenge contain "Maze" in their name. *A Halloween Town toy box was made available on 10/17/13, along with the normal featured toy boxes. *A Wedding Toy Box was added for a limited time on 10/24/13. It was available until 10/30/13. *Reinerland is a Featured Toy Box created by Andrew Reiner, Executive Editor at Game Informer Magazine. It was released 11/14/13. *The Wreck-It Ralph Challenge is the first and only two week challenge. *No toy boxes were actually featured during week 15, as Disney technically released them the day before, still within week 14's time. *North Pole Racer, Castle Fireworks, and Frozen Challenge were released on Christmas Eve 2013, to celebrate the holidays. *During week 58, a group of five Disney-created toy boxes and the first five toy boxes from the Toy Box Summit, including the three winners, were also featured. Sources Category:Featured Toy Boxes Category:List pages